Shooting Star
by jyeonluv
Summary: Cuando veas una estrella fugaz puedes pedir un deseo, si es que lo deseas con todo tu corazón, tu deseo se cumplirá, Sasuke – Longfic / SasuHina (Re-Escribiendo)
1. Prologo

_Cuando veas una estrella fugaz puedes pedir un deseo, si es que lo deseas con todo tu corazón, tu deseo se cumplirá, Sasuke –_ Longfic / SasuHina

.

* * *

Prologo;

 _2 años atrás_

 _Ese dia Itachi llegaría de una misión. Había esperado ahí, sentado en la entrada a la espera de su hermano mayor, pues ese día le había prometido ir a los campos de entrenamiento a ver la lluvia de estrellas. – Sasuke – llamó su madre a la hora de la cena, al verle ahí, estado mientras comía onigiris a la espera de su hermano. – Entra cariño, comienza a hacer frío – continuó acercándose a él. El Uchiha menor le miró sonriente mirando el cielo anaranjado mientras el sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco._

– _Kaa-san – respondió mientras mordía uno de los últimos onigiris del plato. – Lo esperaré aquí – continuó mientras balanceaba sus pequeños pies. El sol se ocultaba. Mientras miraba como las hojas de movían por el viento de primavera. Sasuke alzó la mirada al ver la sombra de alguien cubrirle de los ya casi inexistentes rayos del sol._

– _Es tarde para estar esperando – Itachi. Vestido con aquel chaleco verde que demostraba era un Shinobi se mostró sonriente frente a él. Sasuke le sonrió en respuesta y negó._

– _nii-san – se puso de pie de un salto. – prometiste que iríamos a ver las estrellas fugaces. – afirmó mirándole con una sonrisa. El mayor lo pensó un segundo antes de acuclillarse frente a su hermano y tocar su frente con los dedos índice y medio._

– _primero deberíamos entrar a cenar, Kaa-san se enfadara si salimos sin cenar. ¿no crees?_

 _El niño frunció los labios pero asintió. Al fin y al cabo su hermano tenía razón. – Vale_ – _sujeto la manga de su camisa y comenzó adelantando unos pocos pasos._

* * *

( Re escrito Diciembre 2018 )

Vale!

Este prologo en realidad es bastante diferente al prologo anterior. Me tomo tiempo volver a tener el animo suficiente como para re escribir lo que ya tenia antes así que opte por hacer todo otra vez desde el prologo, ¿les gusta? Espero que si ;)

Ademas, ¡aun me quedan casi dos meses de vacaciones!, por lo que seguramente actualice antes de agosto, sip


	2. Uno

( Nota al final )

* * *

Al ver una estrella fugaz . . .

En aquel día todo había sido muy rápido. Era consciente de que se había desmayado al llegar de la academia sin embargo lo demás era borroso, no lograba ver nada pues sus ojos ardían y eran cubiertos por vendas. Podía oír susurros cercanos. Uchiha era la palabra que más repetían, llevó sus manos a las vendas, las jalo un poco aflojando el amarre alrededor de cabeza. Al apartarlas la luz lo cegó un momento hasta que tras parpadear varias veces logro ver bien a su alrededor, notando tras unos segundos que sus manos temblaban un poco, aferradas a la venda en sus manos, el palpitar de su corazón se aceleró y la puerta se abrió, una enfermera, entró acompañada de quien era su profesor en la academia. Ambos cabizbajos mientras murmuraban lo más bajo posible algo que no logro descifrar. Les miro confuso y asustado sin entender qué era lo que hacía en una habitación del hospital cuando estaba seguro había llegado al recinto de su clan.

– Uchiha-Kun – le llamó el profesor. Acercándose titubeando mientras la enfermera fijaba su mirada en el piso. – ¿Recuerdas que paso?

negó. No recordaba mucho en realidad, solo sombras y manchas sin forma de forma vaga. – Está bien, la enfermera revisará si no tienes heridas y luego iremos con el Hokage. – asintió sin comprender que sucedía, no sentía el dolor de alguna herida por lo que sin saber en realidad mucho espero paciente a que la enfermera le revisará. Esperaba que le reprendieran por quitarse las vendas, sin embargo eso no pasó, su pulso era rápido, la misma mujer que le reviso lo dijo, de ahí justificó el temblor en sus manos. Sin embargo no pudo decirle por qué veía borroso por lo que se excusó, le realizó algunas preguntas simples para revisar si tenía algún dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo pero al recibir solo respuestas negativas le sonrió un poco y le ayudó a ponerse de pie de la cama hasta guiarlo a donde esperaba el profesor, ahí estaba él acompañado de dos hombres que utilizaban máscaras de animales.

Tan pronto llegó a su lado quedaron en silencio. Cortando la pesada conversación que llevaban segundos atrás. – Uchiha-Kun – comenzó la enfermera dirigiéndose hacia los hombres – no tiene heridas graves, solo uno que otro rasguño a causa de la caída por el desmayo, nada grave ya que realmente no parece que le duela – ¿caída? Se preguntó mirando el piso cual niño regañado, sin animarse a levantar la mirada hacia los hombres – su pulso sigue irregular sin embargo no es nada de lo cual preocuparse

– ¿Dónde está Itachi-niisan? – interrumpió de la nada mirándolos confundido, su hermano debía estar ahí o de lo contrario sus padres, no solía ir al hospital a no ser que fuese algo grave que su madre considerará ir al hospital por lo tanto deberían estar ahí. Era tarde en la noche y rara vez le dejaban estar afuera a tales horas sin compañía. Los adultos le miraron sin saber qué decirle a un niño cuyos padres no estaban.

– Sasuke Uchiha – llamó el hombre con una máscara de zorro. Poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él. – Debe ir a la oficina del Hokage – el menor asintió a la espera de que su padre lo estuviera esperando con el Hokage y por ende su madre estuviera ahí, quizá por algún asunto externo del clan, mirando en busca de su aprobación al profesor que sin decirle nada más asintió de igual manera y comenzaron a caminar, murmurando cosas a las espaldas del niño que lograba oír vagamente el nombre su hermano, sin embargo lo poco que lograba entender le causaba más confusión. Una vez llegaron al edificio del hokage los murmullos aumentaron aún cuando las personas corrían de un lado a otro, gritando a otros, buscando papeles o llevando los mismos. No entendía la situación.

Es el niño Uchiha – logro escuchar entre los constantes gritos de las personas. Sin embargo no se molestó en volver la mirada y siguió, algo cohibido al saber que en su gran mayoría, los murmullos eran acerca suyo. – pobre de él, ser el único sobreviviente a la masacre . . . – aquel murmullo se perdió entre los gritos sin que él lo escuchará. El hombre de la máscara golpeó la puerta, ni siquiera logro distinguir si es que el Hokage le había dado autorización de entrar o por el contrario se negaba pero antes de poder prestar más atención a los ruidos de dentro de la oficina la puerta se abrió, una mujer, de cabellos negros algo alborotado le abrió con una sonrisa de lado.

– Aquí está el Uchiha – habló el hombre con la máscara. Haciendo pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer.

– Uchiha Sasuke-kun – hablo la mujer tras unos segundos de silencio. – Me han dicho que al parecer no tienes ninguna herida grave, me alegro, ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? – pregunto.

Sasuke le miró, confundido. ¿Acaso había pasado algo? Se preguntó a sí sin poder responderse. Negó – Oh, ya veo – le sonrió un poco y le guío al escritorio – siéntate Sasuke-kun, el Hokage te explicará que fue lo que pasó. – le acarició la cabeza y se enderezó. – Hokage-sama, me retiro.

Al hombre asintió y la mujer salió. El silencio perduró unos segundos antes de que comenzara a hablar. Se sentía nervioso sin saber en realidad por qué pero escuchó con atención las palabras del hombre, sin interrumpirle por su más pequeña duda.

– No espero que lo entiendas Uchiha-kun, pero espero puedas afrontar esto sin dejar que te consuma. No sabemos qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, ni cuáles fueron las circunstancias de esto pero, Itachi Uchiha masacro al clan Uchiha. –

¿Una masacre? Había leído la palabra en algunos libros de historia. No conociendo del todo su significado entendía que aquello no era una buena palabra. ¿Itachi? No, en definitiva no era posible. Pero ¿Por qué sus manos temblaban? Se aferró a la ropa que traía puesta, los escalofríos le recorrieron y sin saber en qué momento comenzó a llorar con fuerza, su respiración se agitaba más a cada segundo, sus delgados dedos se clavaban en su propia piel, un grito escapó, su garganta se cerraba mientras los temblores aumentaban y ahí, cayó. Sus padres no estaban, no lo estaban esperando a las afueras del edificio o siquiera de la habitación, las puertas pronto se abrieron de la oficina, la mujer de cabellos negros volvía con una expresión de preocupación acompañada de otras personas.

¿Por eso sus manos estaban rojas? Sí, por qué aquello era sangre. Sí, lo recordaba, había llegado de la academia esa misma noche hace tan solo horas, pero, ¿por qué? Itachi no lo haría, por qué Itachi era perfecto e incluso si no lo fuese. No podría matar a su familia, no era posible que quien se dedicaba desde siempre a su clan hiciera eso.

– Necesitaba probar mi fuerza tonto hermano

¿Él lo dijo? ¿Cuando lo dijo? ¿Por qué lo dijo?

Aquel no era Itachi, su hermano no mataría a su familia. Aquello era mentira su clan no estaba muerto, por qué él estaba vivo. ¿Por eso murmuraban? ¿Por qué su hermano le había permitido vivir? Pero, le había dejado solo. Las lágrimas caían aún más pero los gritos cesaron de la nada, como si se hubiera quedado sin voz. Los pocos que habían quedado en los pasillos acudieron al primer grito, mirando, aquellos que entraron a la oficina se quedaron esperando lo que fuera que pudiese suceder. Los médicos lo habían dicho – posiblemente él mismo esté bloqueando los recuerdos de hace unas horas – la mujer de cabello oscuro se acercó por entre el pequeño grupo que se había formado a la espera de la situación.

El Hokage miraba sin decir nada, anonadado ante el quiebre del niño. La mujer se acercó poco a poco. Temiendo su reacción puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro. – calma – murmuró, a su lado sintiéndolo temblar. – vayamos afuera, calma, respira –. Le abrazó y lo guío al caminar pues mantenía la cabeza baja sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Los susurros habían aumentado, ya no eran fáciles de ignorar, hablaban más fuerte que le parecían gritos a sus oídos. Tan pronto salió del edificio el aire frío le golpeó, un temblor le recorrió antes de salir corriendo. Oyendo el grito de la mujer a sus espaldas llamándole para que volviese.

* * *

( Publicado del 03 Enero 2019 )

( Editado 12 Junio 2019 )

Palabras : 1388

 _Finalmente actualice!_

Realmente pensaba en actualizar antes de finalizar el año pero por un par de cosas personales recién pude revisar el documento, editar un poco y subirlo. Gracias por los reviews del prologo! Me habían llegado algunos después de los meses que llevo sin actualizar y gracias a ello me he puesto con lo que ya tenia escrito. Posiblemente en unas horas, edite el prologo! Espero que les guste este capitulo como la nueva versión del prologo.

En este capitulo intente agregar como fue cuando se entero lo que había pasado de la masacre uchiha. ¿como se relacionara con Hinata? posiblemente sea en el segundo capitulo o el tercero. Tenia pensadas varias cosas acerca de como se pueden encontrar y relacionarse para tener una amistad pero quisiera saber si ustedes ( posibles lectores ) ¿tienen alguna posible idea?


End file.
